The lost girl
by Lizgilles023
Summary: And if Ned finds a little girl with brown hair, and this girl change the story?
1. Chapter 1

The morning arrived cold and misty, and Ned descended the stairs to the crypt with a lantern in hand, walked quickly through the great hall, until he was facing the grave of his sister, Lyanna.  
>Ned bent down and put blue flowers near the feet of his sister, always had time when he brought her flowers, Lyanna always been their friend. He looked at his face as if he could come back to life to do and remembering how to smile, memories of his sister did Ned smiled sadly, has had two years since she died and he still remembered her often. After a while crouched staring at the statue of her sister, stood up and walked calmly out of the crypt with the mind still dazed, he returned to the castle where his wife Catelyn waiting by the little child who had Robb, the boy was like her mother, had inherited the beauty of the Tully: red hair and blue eyes.<br>- Ned where were you? I was waiting for you to have breakfast, was getting worried about his delay, he left so soon, she said Robb in his arms, Ned gave him a quick kiss and messed up the hair of his son who laughed, making Ned smile.  
>-I was told in the crypt-sitting at the table, took flowers to Lyanna.<br>- I'm sorry-I had no idea she sat close to her husband, Ned knew his sister and other loved that about her made him uncomfortable, the wound was very common for him, and one did not know if that Cat would close soon.  
>The breakfast passed pleasantly, Ned and Cat talk about his family, about the next child she so wanted to Robb's future, but when Ned touched the name of Jon, he can feel the anger that grew Catelyn.<br>- Ned, is not it better to have it somewhere else? I feel uncomfortable with his presence here. - She said apprehensively.  
>- Cat-he said with a tired voice, he is my blood; it is the north and will stay here. Ned Catelyn thought that would argue its decision, but only hung his head.<br>She had been too much discussion about this with Ned and I knew he would not change his mind, as much as it hurts itself.  
>- It's okay if that's your decision, but do not think that will deal with my son because he is not and never will be, she said resentfully, Ned looked disappointed and angry, but were interrupted by Miestre Luwin.<br>- My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, more information came to me that a bunch of savages is a raiding villages - Ned raised  
>-The source-safe? - He looked Miestre Luwin just nodded Tell-Jory gather a group of three people, we will leave immediately.<br>Miestre Luwin exits the room and Ned followed him, but Catelyn grabbed his arm.  
>- Ned, you better not stay here. She said, worried.<br>- Calm cat. - He stroked her face- are just wild- he gave a small kiss on her forehead and left the room. Ned climbed the grand staircase of the castle and walked hurriedly through the halls greeting created with a quick nod and entered a bedroom where a woman sang a song for making a child smile, when the boy caught it, looked at him and smiled immediately clapping making Ama stop singing.  
>- Sorry sir, I have not seen talked-surprise-you want me to leave you alone with Jon? - She asked kindly<br>- I just can not stay here to see it before you leave, Ned came over and took the child in her arms, as he is today?  
>- This fine sir, are talking about everything clearly, is a very smart boy, she said happily.<br>- Good, back when I want to see - Ned kissed Jon's head that made him drop a whoop of joy, making Ned laugh.  
>He quickly left the room and went to the courtyard where Jory was waiting with his men, Ned mounted his horse and left quickly.<p>

Shortly after they saw a village on fire, descended from horses and soon saw the savages who pillaged the houses.  
>- Ordered to leave these houses and their inhabitants in peace-cold Ned shouted, calling the attention of the savages, who looked for a moment and then gave thunderous laughter.<br>- And who are you to order us something? - One said he was in front of all, he had a dirty appearance, with all others.  
>- I'm Eddar Stark, North protector and lord of Winterfell said quietly-<br>- A is? - He laughed together with the other-you could be up to the King, but you will only get me out dead.  
>- So be it, 'said Ned holding his sword, and so did all the same, and the sound of swords kissing was the only one heard mores creams came soon after, the two severed Ned arms of the savage who had been ahead of others and decapitated with a chubby old adage that a cursed coward, and after a few minutes all the savages were killed.<br>On the way back to the castle all the latest boasted how easily killed the wild without a scratching and movements that are made, Ned enjoyed the excitement with them.  
>- They are proud of having killed wild drunk - said the Jory-looking with disapproval that is nothing, they still have much to learn.<br>- Let them Jory, are any new thing you do at that age for them is exciting, if I remember well I've seen you do so. - Told him he held a frown when he heard a strange sound.  
>- Jory, you hear that? - Ned asked confused.<br>- Yes sir, it seems ... -  
>- The cry of a child-completed Ned his turned off his horse quickly, making every stop.<br>- All right, sir? - Asked one of the boys, who Eddard shut up when ordered to do so, the crying intensified, Ned walked into the forest and saw a baby wrapped in a brown cloth, Eddard caught him in the neck children screamed and brought it with him, and so saw the best and can see it was a girl the age of Robb and Jon, had brown hair and eyes color indigo. He came close to his body and looked at him with dazed eyes.  
>- Sir? What happened? - Jory asked walking towards Ned, when he saw the child in her arms, a baby? - He asked astonished<br>- How can abandon a child in the middle of nowhere, in the snow and cold, but you can not trust anyone, not even to care for a child - He muttered angrily and stood still with the baby on her lap  
>- What you do with it? Parents must be in the distance, if not the child was already dead.<br>- Non-Ned said without hesitation and visibly stunned-looking child who left the dirty this girl does not deserve to have her back and if I find them to be severely punished.  
>- But sir what will you do with it? - He asked confused getting closer to look at the child, who stared at Ned, who did the same to look away for nothing.<br>- I can not continue the way back to the castle; there decide what to do with it. - Said he decided to-Give me something to warm up.  
>- Take my coat, sir, the castle is not far away, he took and gave it to Ned, who cradled the girl in it<br>- Shall I take you? - He asked.  
>- I will not take it - he said the horse up carefully.<br>Just follow the path to the castle, get the baby slept leaning against the bosom of Ned.  
>- I'll take it to somewhere warm; call Miestre Luwin and Lady Catelyn. - He ordered the Jory and walked hastily into the castle and immediately sought by a fireplace looking at her in a trance for a few minutes when Miestre Luwin Catelyn and entered the room, Ned can see the expression and despair and confusion to see made to the Cat with the child in his hands, he could not blame her after the news of Jon.<br>- Easy Cat, the baby is not mine, she sighed with relief to the confusion did not leave his face - I met her in the woods, play in the snow-Catelyn approached the child to look at it closely  
>- She is beautiful-Cat smiled taking her on his lap-but what we do with it? - She asked looking at Ned and Miestre Luwin.<br>- I still do not know - he frowned  
>The girl woke up and started yelling immediately looked at the Cat<br>- Ned Oh gods, her eyes are the color of Indigo-she-said frightened Is he a descendant of Targaryen? - Whispered  
>- That would be impossible, all Targaryen died and the survivors are far away from here - he said hard<br>Miestre Luwin approached and studied the girl for a while  
>- The Lady Catelyn this right you still studying, he said the girl with a puzzled frown<br>- Yes, but she is not sure of it-he said annoyed  
>- Excuse me sir, but this girl also has affections of the north, it looks like ..<br>-... -Ned grimly Lyanna  
>- This is very confusing to me, where this girl came from the gods! Cat said<br>- I know what to do with it, 'said Ned turning his back to them and spent time in silence - let's take care of it. What do you think Cat? - He turned to face her, she looked at the girl who smiled toothless.  
>- I... I think so-she gave a little smile, she has a name?-asked curiously<br>I think not, lady, there is no way of knowing Miestre Luwin-said-I think will have to choose

- I have no idea how call her-she said looking at Ned, do you have? - She questioned him and he just shook his head, how about we call it ... Lyanna? - He looked at her without expression on his face for a moment and then looked back at the girl, who was playing with the dress Catelyn  
>- Lady did not think it's wise, because it puts this name on a child that you have ... - Miestre Luwin said.<br>No, if this is the name you want, so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

- I won again, said Jon reached out to Robb, who was lying on the floor holding a frown-But I must admit it took me a while longer than normal to take you down, it means that you are improving Stark. -  
>- You can be a better swordsman than I, but must admit that I'm better with the spear. - Robb Jon took the hand that pulled up<br>- You have to be good at something-  
>- Good morning boys - a third voice came from afar<br>Robb and Jon quickly turned his head toward her, and there was brown straight hair to her waist with perfect curls at the ends, white as snow, indigo eyes, and his body was already formed as a woman and wore a chainmail.  
>- Lya, came to see us training? - Jon asked leaning on his wooden sword<br>- Maybe she said, approaching - or maybe I participate in the training-  
>Robb and Jon looked at each other and gave loud laughter, which irritated Lya.<br>- Now that you had fun at me gentlemen, I ask you to stop laughing now, she said fiercely.  
>They just continued with their laughter, the angrier, forcing her to give a strong punch in both the laughter ceased immediately, but were followed by complaints of pain and pests.<br>- Oh, I did not know you were so strong-Robb rubbed his arm, where a hematoma probably arose.  
>- I have many talents, she said proudly<br>- Well, let's say you attend the training, you know wield a sword? - Jon questioned the  
>- But of course I know, she said without hesitation<br>- As you know, the thing is more like a sword that you got was a needle. You can get hurt, Robb said cautiously, not wanting to take another punch.  
>- If you are so concerned, why do not you fight me? - She said taking the sword that Jon held<br>- I do not think that would be worthy to fight with a woman, even one without - Robb was interrupted by the sword of Lya, who attacked him by surprise, she gave him time even to catch his breath, he continued with the string of attacks by making the reeling with the force that would put the sword and not giving him any opportunity to attack, only defense. Robb moved away and the two began walking in circles.  
>- You should not be with the Septa Mordane, embroidering and trading secrets?<br>- You should not talk less? -  
>- And you should not be fighting? - Jon enjoyed<br>They set out to confront again, but this time Lya Robb who attacked and defended themselves and retreated, and he followed, Lya was out of balance going to the ground, thus leading him along, Robb held it under him and held the sword pointed at her.  
>- Well now of course, I would kill her, he smiled and looked proud that Jon kept his eyebrow, took advantage of his distraction Lya and her limp body to pick up his sword, and getting knocked over, she froze holding his arm around his throat and the other arm pointed to the sword.<br>- Now of course, I would kill him, she mocked him, you talk too much-  
>- It was not worth anything, I got take it with you, you have no training, is a woman, would not be polite of me if I used everything I know. - Spoke convinced<br>- Do not force me to give another blow, this time in your face-  
>- Stay calm, lovebirds-Jon laughed<br>- Lya? - A woman screamed from afar  
>- Looks like you found Septa Mordane -Robb said he received a threatening look of Lya<br>- Oh gods, Lya what you do here? Every dirty on top of Robb and still pointing a sword? - She reported horrified.  
>Lya Robb broke off and helped him up, but when he found himself held the laughter, struck down again.<br>- Girl, this is not the way a lady should behave, apologize, said Sept. authoritarian  
>- Forgive me Septa Mordane, but he does not deserve my apologies - Lya said, refusing to even look at it<br>- Sept, I do not think she needs to apologize - Robb said  
>-is not correct, a lady should not behave that way-<br>- But who said that a lady can not know how to use a sword?  
>- Oh gods, you and Arya with these crazy ideas in mind, I'll have to tell the Lady Catelyn. -<p> 


End file.
